A Ticking Clock
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Beribu-ribu detik waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mendapatkan pesan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' itu terbuang sia-sia ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 malam pada akhir hari 17 Agustus 2012. — Malayfem!Nesia


_**roleplay**_**: P**arallel **N**ation

_**disclaimer**_**: Hetalia** _belongs with _**Hidekaz Himaruya**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__nes__s,_** misstypo(**_**s**_**), **drabble,_** plotless**_**, judulsamasekaliganyambungorz ,** tidak bermaksud untuk _bashing chara_, _angst_** gagal?,** **dsb.**

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Beribu-ribu detik waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mendapatkan pesan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' itu terbuang sia-sia ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 malam pada akhir hari 17 Agustus 2012. — Malayfem!Nesia

_**genre**_**: **_angst_

_**notes**_**: **_drabble_ singkat untuk merayakan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia (menurut saya kalau dibuat ultah Indonesia kok kayaknya kurang pantas gitu—kan Indonesia sudah berdiri sejak lama). saya orang baru di sini (dengan pengetahuan Hetalia nol persen—nekat, saya tahu itu), jadi bila ada kesamaan baik ide maupun cerita itu benar-benar hanya **kebetulan.**

_yoroshiku!_

_**d**__**on't like? **__**d**__**on't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**start!**_

* * *

— _**A Ticking Clock **_**—**

**[ **tiktiktik, jarum jam terus berdetik ketika ia menunggunya—** ]**

* * *

**tiktiktik.**

Suara ketikan ponsel terdengar dari ponsel yang tengah gadis mungil itu gunakan. Jemari lentiknya dengan mahir menekan tombol dan kemudian ia berhenti sembari melirik jam di kamarnya.

Sekarang pukul sebelas malam lebih lima puluh menit.

Nesia menunggunya.

Piyama batik yang tengah ia gunakan tertiup sayup-sayup angin pada malam itu, seiring dengan rambut panjang hitam sepinggangnya yang sedikit mengganggu wajahnya. Ia menyisirnya dan melihat ke luar jendela, malam itu sepi—gemerlapan bintang yang biasa menghias tirai hitam itu meredup dengan hanya beberapa yang tersisa.

Nesia masih menunggunya.

Detakan jarum jam bermain-main dan bergema di telinganya, seakan menyuruhnya menyerah untuk menunggunya—bagaimana tidak bila dia menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti?

Ia menunggu hal yang tak mungkin.

Ia menunggu hal yang akan menjadi keajaiban jika itu terjadi.

Ia menunggu—menunggunya yang selamanya tak akan perduli padanya.

Nesia kembali mengecek pesan di ponselnya. Hampir semua _nation_ mengucapkan selamat kepadanya—terutama Netherlands yang tergila-gila padanya, tapi dia—yang Nesia tunggu—tidak, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan mengucapkannya.

Ia menunggu Malay untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Ia menunggu—dengan sangat sabar diiringi irama detik jarum jam yang berdetik—sebuah pesan pendek berisikan 'selamat' dari orang yang biasa ia panggil dengan Malon—walaupun ia tahu itu tak mungkin.

Untuk sejenak, ia merasakan getar ponsel di tangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Nesia membukanya.

Ah, ternyata dari Hungary.

Sebelum sempat membacanya, Nesia segera menutup ponselnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang tidurnya. Di dalam pikirannya ia mulai bersikap pesimis '_tidak mungkin dia mengirim tidak mungkin dia mengirim tidak mungkin dia mengirim __**tidak mungkin ia mengirim**__'_ dengan helaan napas panjang mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Ia kembali melihat jam dinding di kamarnya.

Pukul dua belas kurang lima menit.

Nesia kembali mengecek pesan di ponselnya. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda pesan dari Malay—Nesia tahu dia bodoh karena mengharapkan sesuatu dari seseorang yang bahkan tak mengingat siapa nama lengkapnya. Dia tahu—sangat tahu akan hal itu, hanya saja egonya lah yang kali ini menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

'_Apa si bodoh itu lupa atau bagaimana?'_ Ia mulai berpikir demikian. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan darinya—masih tidak ada pesan darinya. Gadis itu mulai berdecak pelan sembari menggerutu dalam hatinya. _'Ck, dasar Malon bodoh.'_

Dan tangannya pun terdiam—begitu pula bibir dan batinnya.

Ia menatap bulan dari luar jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, tak tertebak apa yang berada di dalam iris kelam indahnya. Malam itu hening—hanya bunyi detikan jarum jam yang menemaninya di dalam dilema di hatinya.

(_**tiktiktik**_, waktu seakan memburunya—)

Dan sekali lagi, Nesia menghela napas.

Sepertinya tidak mungkin—

(_**tiktiktik—ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong**_)

—dan pada saat itu juga, hari ulangtahun—17 Agustus 2012—nya berakhir tanpa ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Malay.

Nesia memejamkan matanya dan hanya tertawa pelan, "Memang tidak mungkin dia mengucapkannya—dia kan suka Hungary. Ahaha … ha … ha—hiks."

Dan ulang tahunnya diakhiri oleh raung tangisannya yang memecahkan keheningan malam.

* * *

**. die einde .**

* * *

_aloha~_

ini ffic pertama saya di Hetalia—dengan sangat maksanya. jujur, saya tidak tahu apa-apa soal Hetalia (presentase pengetahuan Hetalia: 0%)—tapi berhubung hari ini semuanya merayakan ulang tahun Nesia, akhirnya saya (sekali lagi—nekat) membuat ffic ini.

dan saya sudah lama tidak membuat angst. ;; /yaterus

ini—jujur, ini saya bikinnya ngebut. hari ini pokoknya harus selesai! dan untungnya saya kesampaian. ahaha. walaupun maksa sih ending-nya.

udah deh.

kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada melewati review! ;)

_adieu!_

* * *

**Miharu Koyama © 2012**


End file.
